Just'N Stoppable
Justin Mitchell is an American pro Wrestler and former MMA Fighter, He Works for XWA Vendetta Brand. and is The Blood Cousin of Big Daddy Bull. MMA career Justin 1st Fight was in 2004; He beat Johnny Pourer in his 1st fight. He then went on an 11 Fight-winning streak. But in 2007 he was kicked out of MMA when he hit a Ref in the face. XTW In Oct. 2007 Steve Blackboard owner XTW (Xtreme Total Wrestling) Called Justin to Join XTW, Justin 1st match was against Blood, where he won the XTW TV Title, Few months Later he won the XTW World Heavyweight Title from T-Rex. Then he loses the title to Maddox in early Spring of 2008. Then XTW went bankrupted. ETW When XTW went under Justin got a phone call from his real life and in ring cousin Big Daddy Bull, He went unbeaten in ETW, having Feuds with Different, Michael Wright and Castillo. on the last days of ETW He and his cousin won the ETW Tag team championship belts. Making them the last Tag Team Champs. BXW Justin along with Joining ETW also joined BXW, where he was the 1st US Champion, But after week of beginning champion, he lose the title to P-Rod. Then Justin quit BXW a day later. TCW Justin got a short run in TCW but only won around 3 matches and lose 7, he was later released. Return to XTW XTW tried to have another run, Just’N Was named World Champion again, making him the only 2 time XTW World Champion. But 4 weeks later, XTW Final Ended forever. XWA Justin was only in XWA for a 3 week as Damien. UNIVERSAL WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT A rumor has been going around that Justin will join UWE with his Cousin. Could Come when his Cousin Returns. XWA Return After a 3 month break from wrestling, he return to XWA. He was sign to the mayhem brand. Justin was in a feud with HeadHunter for the XWA Pure title, both at the time where baby faces, but since then he turned Heel and is in a feud with Ash Wheeler and HeadHunter. Reiko, Bull and Justin Love Triangle Reiko, Bull’s then wife was good friend with Justin, But in late winter of 2008/09. She was later found out, she was cheating on Bull with Justin. Bull and Reiko have since divorced. Justin and Bull have made up and are now speaking again. Championships & Accomplishments MMA *Viper Cage Fighting Heavyweight Champion (1 times) *Universal Death Fights Heavyweight Champion (1 Times) *12-0 Wrestling XTW *World Champion (2 times, Last) *TV Champion (1time, 1st) BXW *US Heavyweight Champion (1 time) ETW *Tag Team Champion w/ Big Daddy Bull (1 time, Last) Moves Finishers *'F-5' *'Ankle Lock' *'Shootingstar Press' Other Moves *Belly to Belly Suplex *Piledriver *Closeline sometimes from the top rope *Spear *Spinging Toe Hold *Leg Lock *Crossface Themes *Ken Shamrock WWF Theme-XTW *Brock Lesnar WWE Theme- ETW *Bobby Lashley WWE Theme- ETW/TCW *Voodoo by Godsmack- XWA/BXW *Psychosocial" By Slipknot- Could Be UWE Theme *'Born of a Broken man- RATM'